Bruised and Scarred
by ThatRandomAsian
Summary: Tori finally breaks after Jade almost drives her insane. M Rating just incase I do something stupid. I tried to improve my writing. GirlxGirl May be triggering. Hope you guys enjoy it. Slightly OOC.
1. Leaving

**(A/N)** _Herro der! Second story from me and this time it's going to be longer, and probably with more hurt and comfort, I'm sorry for disappointing people last time!_  
_I hope you guys like this story, and sorry again for the people who didn't like my last one. And Thanks to **witchkitty** for reading this before I posted it :3_

* * *

GENERAL POV

Tori, the fun and happy, bright young girl lately has been stressed. The perfect attendance record she used to have, is now a record filled with all the days that she's missed. The tan girl now has dark, black circles under her eyes, almost panda like, bags under her eyes drooping, and her hair is falling out.

Jade, on the other hand has been through a lot this year, but she's taking out her anger on Tori. After her mother and father divorced, she's been under a lot of pressure from her father. He expects a lot from her and he verbally abuses her everyday, leaving her to feel vulnerable under his harsh words. Beck and Andre now hate the goth. Jade knows about Beck's big crush on Tori, well of course she would, that's the reason they broke up.

* * *

Recently, Jade has been pulling more and more pranks on Tori, pushing the girl to her limits. All the sarcastic and witty comments keep spewing out, directed towards Tori and has been hurting like acid.

Tori has almost gotten used to the stinging sensation every time Jade talks to her with the bite in her voice. But the sharp, scathing hole in her heart keeps getting bigger and bigger, but more numbness as Jade stabs her insults with the tip of her knife straight into the beating chest, spreading the poison until she falls to the ground.

Tori, despite all of Jade's mean attitude, still attempts to be friends with her. She hopes that the goth will one day, even talk to her without her snide remarks, and there's a sliver of hope that Jade loves her, but obviously she doesn't.

Yes, Tori has a huge crush on Jade, ever since she looked at her when she spilt coffee on Beck. She looked into those beautiful emerald eyes that had her frozen at first glance.

* * *

But today it was a bad day for Tori today, she's started to snap back at other people, mainly Cat. Apologizing immediately afterwards, she watched Cat's eyes light back up and Tori sighs. She looks over at Jade, who's taking books out of her locker, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket, and black ripped jeans. Tori starts to admire her legs, tracing the outline of her figure with her eyes.

"Staring Vega?" A voice says snapping her out of her trance. She looks up to see Jade smirking down at her, Tori didn't even notice Jade moved at all.

"Hm? Cat got your tongue?" She sneers, Tori looks down at the ground, as if she was a five-year old caught by her parents doing something she wasn't supposed to. Dark brown eyes slowly raise up as a finger lifts up her chin. It comes in contact with bright red hair. "Tori?" Cat giggles, dancing around Tori.

*Sigh* "Yes Cat?" Tori replies, running a hand through her long brown hair.

"Well, Jade was here and I was wondering if you were okay?" The red head replies, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cat, Let's go to class." She says as they make their way over to Sikowitz's classroom.

* * *

**TORI POV**

_Ugh, why do I have Sikowitz's class next. _I think to myself as I walk after Cat, dragging my legs on the school floor. Cat holds the door for me and I enter, she claims her seat and the only one left is in front of Jade. She smirks as I move to sit down, kicking the chair from under me, letting me land bottom first on the carpet. The only sound in the room is Jade's laughter. I can feel the stares and a hand reaches towards me, I lift my hand up to be pulled back to my feet. Sitting back down on the chair.

"TORO! Improv acting! Choose your cast." Sikowitz shouts, slowly sipping on his coconut drink.

"Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck and... Jade." I say, making Jade's face twitch.

"AND LET'S BEGIN! Robbie what letter?"

"W" He replies.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I say, obviously directed at Jade.

"Xylophones are cool!" Shouts Cat, jumping up and down.

"You guys are going at this again?!" Sighs Beck, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Zoo's are cool!" exclaims Andre, attempting to change the mood.

"AND BACK TO A!" Screams Sikowitz

"A dog bit me this morning." says Robbie, holding his hand out, showing the marks and the other trying to balance Rex on his hands.

"Burns doesn't it Vega?" Jade smirks, with mocking eyes she stares.

"Cut that out!" I shout, fists clenched.

"Don't you dare Jade." Beck says, pointing at Jade accusingly.

"Easter bunnies!" Off goes Cat with her nonsense, I shake my head at the bouncy red head.

"For flips sake just stop it Jade!" says Andre, raising his voice slightly, with an angry tone.

"God, guys just _shut up!"_ Robbie added.

"Hey! I don't give a damn!" Jade responded, crossing her arms

"I HATE YOU!" I Exclaim, so loud that everything stops for a moment, until Sikowitz's voice breaks us all from our trance.

"Okay, everybody sit down." We all do so as Jade just smirks, sauntering down to sit behind me. ***BRING* *BRING* *BRING* *BRING* **Everybody grabs their bags and leave the room, whilst Jade lingers behind, grabbing my arm she says "Tori, why are you being like this?"

"Why am _I_ being like this? _IT'S YOU! _YOU JUST **FUCKING DESTROY ME**, EVERYTIME I TRY TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, YOU SHOOT ME BACK DOWN, IT'S LIKE **STABBING ME JADE!** AND IT HURTS SO MUCH! **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" **I finish my rant as she looks at me jaw dropped. Tears start forming in my eyes as I push past her and out of the school and make my decision.

_I'm going to leave, Hollywood Arts._

* * *

**(A/N) **_I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not one of the best you've probably ever read. I'm not good at this so I'm sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations. If you did like it, please favourite and follow my story, reviews are appreciated. Please constructive critism, not cruel words that just hurt, if you don't like a part of it, tell me what part and why! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING.  
_


	2. The Letter

**(A/N)**_ Welcome back! :3 This chapter is more a filler whilst I decide what to do for the next one._

Jade POV

I'm shocked after Tori's little outburst, well I wouldn't call it little… I stand there with my jaw dropped, and my hand loosened on her enough for her to push me out of the way. I saw a glimpse of her face, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

**-NEXT DAY-**

_**Tori POV**_

I walk slowly into Hollywood Arts, studying everything that comes into view. Today's my last day, but I haven't told anyone, I'm glad I've only been in this school for about a year now, so I don't think anyone would miss me.

I spot Cat and Beck talking, the red head looking hyper, jumping up and down whilst Beck runs a hand through his hair. I walk over and greet them.

"Cat… Cat? **CAT?!**" Beck shouts, trying to talk over all the babble.  
"And he then he fell off! Ahahahah!" Cat laughs, shoving her hand into her shirt to take more sugary sweets and plop them into her mouth.

"Hey guys!" I giggled, watching the interaction between the two. They stop to face me, Beck blushing slightly although I really don't know why.

"Hey Tori!" replied them both. Cat hugging me, and Beck throwing his arms around my shoulders.

I fiddle around with the letter in my pocket, the artic white envelop is the one I need to transfer back to Sherwood. Sighing to myself I run my hands through my hair, trailing behind Beck and Cat to Sikowitz's class.

* * *

At lunch we all sit in the same table, the only difference is that Jade isn't there, part of me is extremely happy, but another is disappointed. I repeatedly stab my fork into my salad, breaking apart the green leaved vegetable. I look down to see my broken apart lunch, only to attract Andre's attention.  
"Hey chica? What's wrong!" Asks Andre, with a very concerned voice.

"Oh you know.." I mumble as I miss my salad and puncture my finger. "I'm fine." The red slowly enveloping part of my finger.

"Hey Tori!? You there?" I snap my head up to see Andre waving his hands on front of my face. "You hit your finger." He says, panicking.

"I'm alright!" I shout, trying to get my point across.

"No Tori we're going to the nurse."

* * *

After School:

*Sigh* Now's the time I suppose. I bring out my letter, breathing out deeply as I enter the principals office. I'm greeted by the secretary. "Hello Tori? Are you here to see Principal Helen?" She asks, lowering her glasses. I clench my fists in nervousness and reply.  
"Yes, I am." Breathing deeply once again I knock on the door to hear the 'Come in'

"Oh Tori! What are you doing here!" I reply by handing her the letter, her eyes drop and widen as she stares at the paper in my hand.

"Are you really sure about this?" Helen asks, extremely concerned about me.

I sigh, "Yes. I'm definitely sure."

* * *

**(A/N)** _I'm **SO SORRY** for this short chapter, I need to get better at prolonging chapters! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter though it isn't that long. I hope the first chapter was up to your standards and Thank you very much for your nice reviews! :D _  
_Review and Follow if you like it!_


	3. The break up

**(A/N)** _Welcome to another installation of my 'trying not to fail' story, I'm glad a lot of you like the storyline :3 So yeah.. :3_

_**-Next Day-**_

**General POV**

Jade struts into school with her usual outfit, her hair waving slightly with the air, her green highlights, holding a black coffee with two sugars, just how she likes it. Cat is by her side, eating some sort of British snack called 'Bibble'.

The rainbow popcorn crumbs spread all across her chest area. The hyper red haired girl is also holding a Sky Store magazine, making Jade roll her eyes as Cat points to something that's apparently 'interesting…'

Beck is standing beside a blonde girl, the stereotypical type that chews gum with their mouth open and twiddles with their hair. Jade looks in their direction and scoffs, slowly sipping her coffee.

Jade is definitely still jealous that she doesn't have Beck anymore, though she dislikes him in a sense. She starts to remember how they broke up.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Why would you do that Jade!? You didn't **have** to cut her hair off!" Beck shouts, pointing his finger straight at Jade. Jade folds her arms over her chest area, and scoffs at Beck._

"_She was flirting with you Beck! You **KNOW I HATE THAT**!" She screams back, never breaking their stare. "It's been two years Beck, you know I'm not even comfortable with Cat touching you, let alone some slut from school!"_

"_Well you better **STOP DOING IT**!" Screams Beck stepping right up in front of her, poking her straight in the chest.__"It's so annoying Jade! It's like you can't even trust me talking to anyone anymore!" Beck stomps his feet like a three year old throwing atantrum._

"_Don't touch me!" Jade retorts, slapping his arm away, flinching away incase of any further contact._

"_Well you know what Jade? We're breaking up! FOR GOOD!" He barks, not even noticing the hurt and devastation on Jade's face. She turns away from him._

"_I love you Beck! Why would you end it over this!"_

_"It's gone too far this time Jade."_

_"I've done things like this before Beck!"_

_"Well I'm sick of it!"_

_"We've been together for two years and you say this now?"_

_"This is the last straw Jade, the tip of the iceberg, the straw that broke the fucking camels back, I've tried so hard Jade."_

_"NO YOU HAVEN'T BECK, YOU JUST STAND THERE WHILST I WATCH OTHER PEOPLE TRY TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"NO ONE'S BEEN TRYING TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU!" argues Beck.  
_

_"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT ALL THOSE GIRLS ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY!"_

_"YOU'RE JUST TOO PARANOID FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"_

_"I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE!" screams Jade._

_"Well do you know why I let them flirt with me? Do you know why I don't stop them?!"_

_"Why Beck?! WHY!"_

**"_BECAUSE I NEVER LOVED YOU!"_**

"… _W-W-What…?" Jade stutters, looking up to stare at Beck's face, 'H-he never loved me?' she thought. She quickly replaces her stuttered words with.  
"WHO IS IT THEN?" accuses Jade, stepping forward._

"_YOU KNOW WHO IT IS… I LOVE TORI VEGA! YEAH! THE ONE THAT I ALMOST KISSED!" Jade stood there shocked, hand over her mouth to stop the choking sobs. Her eyes filled with the clear liquid I can only describe as hurt in liquid form. She almost chokes on her own breath, looking down._

"_S-so I w-was r-r-right." Jade says, her heart shattering in her chest._

**_-End__ Flashback-_**

That was the reason Jade hates Beck, she hates him with a passion, to find out that your boyfriend of two years has said he never loved you. The goth fights back unshed tears just thinking about it.

After Beck's confession, Jade had smacked him so hard on his right cheek, he still has a small bruise. Her hand is marked with a small scar afterwards, to remind her about that day.

Jade struts into Sikowitz's classroom, blinking her eyes quickly to prevent the tears from returning, she puts on her rough exterior and chooses a seat, preferably away from Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

Beck bumps into her, and she deliberately pushes him over on the floor and spilling coffee on him, just like she did with Tori.

"What the hell was that for Jade?!" exclaims Beck, struggling to stand up as he landed on the floor weirdly, putting his hand through his hair and feeling the stickyness from the coffee.

"I felt like it..." replied Jade in a noncholant voice. Shrugging and moving to sit on her seat, completely ignoring Beck.

"Jadey, that wasn't very nice..." mumbles Cat, slightly scared of Jade.

"NO!" snaps Jade, her flashback today wasn't making it any better for anyone at the moment. Cat slinks down in her seat, almost about to cry.

"Aw c'mon Little Red, Jade's always like that." says Andre, putting a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder, whilst Robbie sits and squirms uncomfortably, staring at Andre's a lot of people know, Robbie has a crush on Cat, why else would he have cardboard cutouts of her.

Anywayy... Back to the story.

Jade sees the empty seat in front of her, the empty seat that Tori Vega always sat in. She's confused, though Tori skips and misses school, she's always Sikowitz's class, no matter how sick or depressed she was.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A FIRREEEE!" shrieks Erwin Sikowitz, making all the surrounding people jump out of fear.

"What the hell Sikowitz!" says Jade, recovering from the slight shock.

"Hehe! Heyy Sikowitz!" giggles a certain red head.

"Where's Toro!" asks Sikowitz, pointing at the empty blue seat. Everyone shrugs, looking around incase she's in the room.

"Dunno." replies Beck and Robbie.

"Oh well! Let's get started!"

As the lesson goes on, Jade's conscience wander off somewhere, reminding her of all the times their group of friends weren't so broken. The only words she registered was _'Blah' 'Blah' 'Blah' 'Acting' 'Blah' 'Blah'. _The bell rings, snapping Jade out of her thoughts, she grabs her bag and leaves.

* * *

Beck POV

After that awkward incident with Jade earlier on today, I walk into the guys bathroom, washing out my hair slightly to get the coffee out of my hair. I look at my reflection in the mirror, touching the small bruise on my right cheek.

I sigh as I remember that day clearly. Look, I know I hurt Jade but she deserved it okay?

I walk out into the hallways, and I look around for Tori, today was the day I was about to ask her to go out with me.

I even had flowers in my schoolbag for her, (Yes I made sure they weren't bush daises). They are red roses, and everybody knows what red roses mean, and for those who don't, it means 'I Love You'.

I can't see Tori anywhere, and no one knows where she is. I think I'll go ask Principal Helen about it later.

* * *

_**(A/N)** *Insert Dramatic Music Here*_

_So, hi. I got caught up with homework n such so I didn't get this chapter as fast as I would have liked! PLUS I need help, I don't really know how to make chapters longer and any suggestions and advice would be appreciated! ANYWAY Don't hate me D: **Review/Follow/Favourite** if you like the story._


	4. Janitors Closet (Part 1)

**(A/N)** _Whelp, I'm back after not going to my own personal deadlines, ._. So welcome back and this is where the extreme drama starts. *dun dun dunnn*_

**_Thanks for all your nice reviews! :D_**

* * *

**The Same Day: After School**

_Beck POV_

I honestly wonder where Tori is, I've been waiting for her outside every single one of her classes, it's weird, she never misses a day with Sikowitz's class. I walk around the empty hallways, just in case she's avoiding all of us.

I see Cat come over with Robbie and Rex, she's giggling about something stupid her brother did and how long he was in the hospital for.

"Hey Cat!" I say to the red head, and I nod my head towards Robbie and Rex. "Hey guys."

"Hey Beck!" they all reply, it's weird that Rex said it too… I always wondered how Robbie did that ventriloquist stuff.

"Have you guys seen Tori anywhere?" I ask, concerned and bothered about Tori's whereabouts.

They both reply with no, but they both smirk, they know about my secret, well to be honest all our friends know about my crush on Tori.

"Should we go find out where Tori's been?" I ask them, leading the way to Principal Helen's office.

"Yeah! We should ask Helen!" Squeals Cat, clapping her hands together.

"Sure." Replies Robbie.

We all walk down together to the office, and knock on the oak wood door. We are let in by the secretary, she's a very nice person… deep down anyway. Funnily enough, there's another door to Helen's actual office. We knock again, I'm guessing the secretary notified her about it.

"Come in! Come in!" Helen says in her flamboyant voice.

"Yeah hi." We reply, Rex shutting up for the moment.

"So what are you talented kids in my office for?" she asks, filing away a couple of papers in the cabinet.

"Erm, well we were wondering where Tori Vega was lately." Said Cat.

"E-Er, Well, didn't you know?"

"Know what?!" I exclaim.

She sighed, '_What is she going to say?_' My mind wanders and starts to contemplate what happened to her. _'Did she get kidnapped?' 'Was she raped?!'_ I start to panic and sweat, my palms now having a sheen of sweat over them.

"Beck calm down," says Robbie, noticing my discomfort, leaving a slightly awkward pause, and then he resumes talking. "So Helen, where is Tori, because none of us know and we would like to." I'm surprised he did it calmly; if I did it I would have been stuttering like mad.

"W-well, s-so, T-Tori has e-erm, uhhh, how to say it.."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!" I shout, silencing the room once again.

"Well Tori Vega has, well left Hollywood Arts."

Cat, Robbie and I gasp at this new found information. 'She can't be gone!' I think to myself, maybe I did something! 'Oh god, maybe she found out I was about to ask her out today,'

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Beck." mumbles Cat in an attempt to comfort me. My shoulders start to shake as I cry silent tears. My face distorts as I finally figure out who was the one that caused all this, the one person that hates me and Tori Vega the most, Jade West.

* * *

The Next Day: After School

General POV

The three just managed to get through the day without crying a bit. Cat wasn't her usual bubbly self, Robbie and Rex did not speak at all, whilst Beck was constantly glaring daggers at Jade, and no one really knows why.

He spots Jade as she goes to her black scissored filled locker, puting in her extremely complicated combination. He starts walking over with his hands in his ripped jean pockets, with an unemotional blank face.

She spots him and says "What do you want Beck."

"..." He grabs her arm.

"H-HEY Get off me!" Jade shakes and flails her arm trying to loosen the iron grip Beck has.

"..." He takes her over towards the infamous janitors closet and opens it, throwing Jade into it, closing it and then locking it. His figure towers over hers greatly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Screams Jade, pushing Beck but he doesn't budge.

Beck finally speaks up. "You know what you did!" He says, his arms in the air.

"What did I do?!" Argues Jade, standing back up.

*Slap* He slapped her in the face, leaving a small red mark on her white, pale cheek. "Don't say that to me! You KNEW I was going to ask her out yesterday, yet you still DRIVE HER OUT OF SCHOOL?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"TORI VEGA! I was going to ask her out yesterday!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW." screams Jade, her hand on her injured face, caressing the little mark.

"WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY KNEW I LIKED HER!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED IT WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Cried Jade, she had tears streaming down her face, an accusing finger pointed straight towards Beck. All those pent up feelings are being let out now.

Beck stands dumbfounded, as if she was talking gibberish.

Anybody could have seen the anger and hurt in those bluey green eyes, well except Beck, he was so angry and oblivious to it. Jade starts to speak again.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART BECK, IT WAS LIKE YOU JUST WANTED ME FOR HOW I LOOKED, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!

The venom dripping from her words. She finally stops to breathe, clutching her chest slightly, her make up is ruined and the usual wall that Jade puts up is now a crumbling mess. But the next few words pierce the walls of her heart.

"HOW COULD ANYONE EVER LOVE YOU!" Beck screams at Jade, and then lifting his arm to punch her in the face. The force of his fist collides with her already swollen face, hitting her in the eye.

She shrieks in pain and clutches the side of her now red eye. Beck opens the door and slams it behind her, leaving a beaten and heartbroken Jade in the mess.

* * *

**(A/N)** _So Hello again :P I missed my personal deadline and I hope this chapter suffices, it's three parts but I just felt like spliting them so I can get on with schoolwork and not have to worry about it :3_

**_Review, Follow and Favourite! :D Thanks for all your support!_**


	5. Janitors Closet (Part 2)

_**(A/N) SOOOO, SUMMARY TIME!**_

_Jade pushes Tori to her limits, Tori leaves Hollywood Arts. Tori has a crush on Jade and Beck has a crush on Tori. We find out how Jade and Beck broke up, and why she has a passionate hatred towards him. Beck Cat and Robbie find out that Tori left, Beck's angry and brings Jade to janitors closet, he argues with Jade and hits her, and that's what you missed on Glee! (lol Jk)_

_SO Welcome back again! :D Thanks for sticking with me throughout this whole story! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and follows and favourites! :D Reviews make me happy! :D_

* * *

Jade sat in the closet, the lights were off. She knows she's locked in the small room, but still tries to bash the door down. Her arms flailing themselves down on the wood. She cries out after every hit of her fist.

She finally stops after a few minutes, she supports her back off the white wall, slowly sliding down whilst tears form rivers down her pale, broken face.

Jade clutches her chest area, near her heart, which was disintegrating like skin in acid.

Her other hand touches her damaged face, feeling the crimson river flow down. She feels her nose,_ 'it's bleeding'_ Jade thought.

She finally slides all the way to the floor, she tries to lie down on her side, blocking the doorway.

After more tears and crying she rocks herself to sleep.

* * *

_The Next Day **(A/N Yes again I'm not creative with these kinda things!)**_

_General POV_

Today Beck was still infuriated. _'How dare she speak to me like that!'_ he thought, but half of him did feel guilty for both hitting and saying those few words to Jade.

Beck knew her strong and weak points, what made her mad and what made her happy, but now all those things that made Jade happy now made her angry and annoyed.

Cat was still upset at Jade, how could she do that to one of the red head's best friends. Cat knew that Jade at a hard time at home, but would never speak of it.

The only reason she knows is because she overheard Jade, her father and her mother argue over why she wasn't in law school.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Cat POV_

_I was walking down to Jade's house, she promised me she'd take me out for ice cream today! I find her street and start walking down it, much to other people's surprise, it's not that scary, her house I mean. It's a large fancy house, much like a mansion but just a bit smaller. It had patio and two pools, one indoor and one outdoors._

_Most of the inside was made of marble and limestone, but her kitchen is my favourite part. It has all my favourite Sky Store gadgets and a RED VELVET CUPCAKE MAKER._

_ANYWAY, I walked down and knocked on the door, but no one answered, usually I hear Jade coming down from the stairs instantly, but instead I heard muffled shouting._

_"Why won't you even attempt to go to law school!" Jade's father James shouts._

_"Because I don't want to! I want to stay in Hollywood Arts! I like it there and I'm good at what I do!" retaliates Jade._

_"Jadelyn! Don't speak to your father like that!" Jade's mother Fiona screams, stepping forward hoping to intimidate Jade. She doesn't move, the goth just crosses her arms and glares at both her mother and her father._

_"Why not? Huh!? You guys speak to me like I'm dirt just because I don't want to go to your stupid bratty law school." I walk around her house, hoping to find the spare key to her house, Jade always told me that there was a spare key near the right side of the house._

_It's inside the drain because no one checks there. I grab the key and head to the front door._

_I unlock the door and close it as quietly as I can, I try to find the room that they're arguing in._

_I find the room after a while, but I know I missed certain parts of the conversation. I press my ears to the door, hoping to hear more clearly._

_"You should stop this act Jadelyn!" screams James._

_"What act!?"_

_"Well you dress up like a whore, you're a slut, and you have piercings everywhere!" her mother shouts, Jade glares daggers at her. Deep down I know she is hurt by those words._

_"WELL FUCK YOU GUYS!" Jade screams as I hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Oh crap, I quietly creep towards the front door and close it behind me.I hear Jade walking towards the door breathing deeply to calm her anger._

_I knock on the door so she can answer it. Jade almost immediately opens the door, grabbing her handbag and guiding me towards the car._

_"Let's Go!"_

**_-End Flashback-_**

_General POV_

So that's how Cat found out about Jade's parents.

Robbie's known Jade for almost as long as Cat has, he's seen so many sides of her although she only really shows one. Jade used to be nicer before she just suddenly started being ganky.

Surprisingly, Jade always liked black, even when she was nice, she once told Robbie that black was her favourite colour because it was dark and mysterious, which of course he agreed with.

Robbie used to have a small crush on Jade in grade school, and she only let herself make fun of him and Cat, nobody else was allowed to.

Today, for once Robbie was angry. He didn't have Rex with him and snapped at people just like Jade would, he constantly pushed past people, who were surprised at his mood, he's usually quite a happy person. Robbie sees Beck and asks him if he's seen Jade.

"Beck?! Have you seen Jade anywhere?" Robbie asks, noticing Beck's change of attitude.

"The slut's probably still in the janitors closet." he responds, walking away from the conversation.

Robbie walks to the janitors closet and tries to open it, but there was either something blocking it or it was locked, he pushed as hard as he could one last time and heard a grunt from the other side.

Suddenly the thing that was blocking the door from opening moved and Robbie pushed the door, it easily opened. He saw Jade lying there with her hand pressed to her side, she must have been what Robbie was hitting with the door.

Robbie thinks that this is a great time to let out his anger. "Jade!" he says startling Jade with this angry tone.

"What are you doing here Shapiro, and where's Rex?" she retaliates, getting up from her position on the ground.

"C'mon! We all know you drove Tori out of school!" He says, not answering Jade's question.

"What is this Bullshit you're feeding me! I didn't do anything, I was the same as I was before the break up with Beck. The same ganky self right Robbie?!" She asked rhetorically.

"You didn't deserve to have any of our friendships especially not Tori's! She tried so hard and then you just pushed her away!" screamed Robbie.

"Yeah I know dumbass." This was easily going to turn into a shouting match, the first one between Robbie and Jade.

"You know what Jade? You're an ungrateful bitch! You were never good enough for any of us, definitely not Beck." Jade glared at him, he know he hit a sensitive spot by mentioning Beck, and was ready to face the wrath of Jade.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT ROBBIE? I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT TORI HASN'T LEFT SCHOOL!" shrieks Jade at the top of her voice, probably creating an earthquake with how loud she is.

"Well go find out yourself." Were the last words Robbie said before he left the janitors closet.

* * *

_**(A/N)** Okay so hi... Yeah this is Janitors Closet Part 2, There's a part 3 so stay tuned for that and, the one thing I forgot to write on every single one of my chapters!_  
**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IF I DID IT'LL STILL BE ON AIR._**

_Anyway! Reviews please! :D:D:D_


	6. Janitors Closet (Last Part)

_**(A/N)** So! This is Janitors Closet Part 3! Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, excuse my not so long chapters and bad sentence structure! :3 You guys have been very supportive of me writing this and if there is small intervals between chapters it's because I get overloaded with school work!_

_I'll be doing summaries every five chapters just incase anyone get's lost :P_

_Anyway **LE GO!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The only thing I own is part of the plot!_**

* * *

Same Day: After school

General POV

Jade was ignoring the gang, the only person that wasn't angry with her was Andre. Even if he was slightly mad he didn't make any attempt to hit her. She walks to her scissor ridden locker and opens it, taking out piles and piles of books.

Eventually, her locker was completely empty, and her schoolbag full of textbooks. She spots Beck, Robbie and Cat talking, she knows that they hate her. Beck and Jade both lock eyes, the fire burns behind both of the coloured iris's.

Beck clenches his fists, his oynx brown eyes glaring daggers at his ex girlfriend. They both eventually look away, after a tug from Cat.

* * *

Jade POV

I sigh as I walk with my overflowing school bag, all my books from scripting writing class and my core classes, I see Cat, she looks... angered. She looks over at me and starts almost sprinting towards me, stomping her feet hard on the ground.

"Jade! I need to talk to you!" She shouts, in a completely different tone than usual.

"What do you want _Cat_" I say, accenting her name.

"JANITOR'S CLOSET NOW!" She screams, startling me and making me jump.

"Fine fine, gee what's your problem..." I say with attitude, walking towards the janitors closet, the place I know dread the most.

We walk inside, Cat slamming the door behind me. She quickly turned round, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Do you have ANY idea what you just did Jade?!"

"No, please tell me!" I say rolling my eyes.

She puts her hands to her head faceplanting. "Are you serious Jade?!"

"Yes I am! What the hell did I do to deserve this treatment from you!"

"EVERYTHING! My whole friendship with you Jade! You didn't deserve any of us!"

"Who are you to tell me that?! Remember Cat, your my pet." I sneered, her face getting angrier as the time passed.

"Your PET?! YOUR PET?! WHAT AM I TO YOU JADE?"

"Well Cat, I consider you my friend, unless you don't want to be." I say seriously, trying to make the previous comment a joke.

"No, I dont!" she snaps, I take a small step back, frowning.

"Why not?"

"Because you are the WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" she screams, she walks up to me, and suddenly I feel a stinging feeling on my injured cheek, it burns like fire. Tears start to stream down my face, like a dam suddenly broke out.

"I'm the worst?!" I shout.

"Yes THE WORST! YOU EVEN DROVE TORI OUT."

"NO I DIDN'T!" I retort!

She starts to stomp her feet again. "_**I fucking HATE YOU JADE, YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER MET, YOU'RE SO MEAN ALL THE TIME, YOU CAN'T EVEN BE NICE TO THE PERSON WHO PROBABLY WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED TO ACTUALLY BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!**_" After her rant, her face is red, fire behind her eyes, she lifts her hand one more time, I know what is going to come next.

***Smack*** She strikes me, and for once, it hurts, this is the only promise Cat broke.

I hold my cheek with my hand, and my face starts to enrage, whilst tears streamed down my face.

I cried out, "**_Y_****O**U WERE THE ONE WHO WASN'T GOING TO HURT ME, YOU PROMISED ME CAT! YOU PROMISED!" I keep crying, it feels like poison flowing through me, the words of everyone. All the insults and words start to hit me like falling bricks. I fall to the ground, on my knees, hands on my head with all the words circling my mind.

She leaves and slams the door. I walk up to the door, locking it, and return my knees to the floor, my head in my hands as the tears start to overflow.

* * *

General POV

Cat walks out the janitors closet, slamming the door behind her. She's still enraged and angry, blinded by rage is what people would call it. Only when she hears the click of a lock, and a hard sob from the one and only Jade, she realises what she has done...

* * *

**(A/N)** _Okay okay I'm sorry again, this is supposed to be a short chapter though. Everything's happening ***Dun Dun Dunnn*** So how do you guys like it? I hope it's alright ._._

_Anyway! Thanks for all the nice words and any constructive critism is appreciated! :3 See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Head or Heart?

_**(A/N) So... Hi, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy lately with exams and school... (._.) crappy excuse I know but it's true! *Looks down at ground* also writers block SUCKS :(**_

_**Oh and someone mentioned the lock thing... er, well Jade was very depressed the first time, in this story you can lock from both sides..**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the only thing I own is a computer to write this stuff!**

* * *

General POV

After Cat's outburst to Jade, the pale girl started to become very fatigued, rubbing her eyes she opened the janitor's closet door, and walked over to her locker. The raven haired girl start to rip all the scissors off the black locker, leaving different sized holes in the metal.

Jade was glad there was no one currently in the school so they didn't witness her mental breakdown, even if she is hysterical.

Pale hands start to bleed as the metal of both her scissors and bits and pieces of her locker. The crimson blood flows down her hands as she starts to clench her fist into tight balls, trapping some of the blood.

After ten minutes she abruptly stopped, her figure was frozen, she could not move, she wanted to but she couldn't.

The only thing moving were the free flowing tears and mascara down her face. Suddenly all the guilt and shame came crashing down on her, she finally breaks out of her trance, and quickly exits the school, letting the doors swing behind her.

Jade gets into her black car, slamming the door and putting her foot down hard on the accelerator. She quickly looks at her phone to find the time, its 4:50pm.

_'Shit my parents are going to kill me when I get home'_ she thinks to herself, now making up scenarios on how her parents are going to punish her, the longer she stays out the harsher the punishment.

Last night at her house she had a fight with her father. It was about her 'Stupid Shitty Arts School' which is what James had called it. They kept shouting over each other and eventually he had gotten tired and just slapped her.

The older West had eventually calmed down and had given Jade a choice, leave Hollywood Arts and go to the law school nearby and live on her own, or stay in Hollywood Arts but have to get a job and work for her school fee for both Hollywood Arts and College.

Jade had chosen to go to law school in an instant, which obviously surprised both of her parents because of her reluctance before.

The pale girl had sped through the town, barely hitting other cars and almost crashing into lamp post on the pavement. Finally, she ended up at the gates of her mansion, pressing the button on her keys and she waits for the gates to open. Jade drives into the gates and parks in her garage.

She takes out her keys and slowly opens the door just waiting for the barrage of insults and threats of punishment. Jade walks into the front door to find her parents sitting watching TV. They turn to face the sound of the front door closing and to Jade's surprise, they weren't angry and sat with happy expressions on their faces. "Come join us Jade." Fiona says patting the area beside her on the black leather sofa.

The raven haired girl stood with her with a speechless facial expression. They had never offered to do anything with her before, she guesses that it was just about going to law school, if that was all she had to do to win her parents over she would have done it ages ago.

"Um... okay..." Jade replies as she sits next to her mother. They start watching 'Mock the Week' on the television and the pale girl starts fidgeting uncomfortablely, obviously not used to this level of kindness coming from her parents.

* * *

So after their 'family bonding' as Jade would have labelled it, she trodded up the stairs and fell back into the soft velvet bed. She had started to have an inner conflict with her brain and heart, her heart says it was her fault but her head doesn't agree.

_It was my fault..._

**_What no it wasn't!_**

_Well of course it was..!_

**_Well it was her choice to leave..._**

_I could have been the cause_

**_So big bad Jade apparently has a heart now?_**

_I've always had one!_

**_Yeah sure by the way you treat everyone of course you have a heart._**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**_Oh so now you're Cat_**

_Seriously brain what do you want from me?!_

**_Look its not your goddamn fault, it was Tori's choice to leave_**

_SHE DIDN'T LEAVE_

**_Are you really that stupid Jade, you just don't want to admit it_**

* * *

Jade eventually shut her mind out, wiping her forehead from the little drops of sweat forming. Her pale had now moist with the fluid. She takes off her shirt as she throws it over to the side, grabbing a fresh, clean one and putting it over her head. She does the same with her trousers and falls back to the bed, pulling the covers over her hoping that she will gets a nights rest.

* * *

_**A/N Erm... Yeah sorry about this chapter, at the moment I'm kind of forcing things out and I don't want to disappoint you guys so I tried really hard, hope it was up to expectations..**_

_**Anyway THANK YOU for all your reviews and very useful advice! I hope you guys stick around whilst I get over this stupid writers block!**_


End file.
